The present invention relates to electrical switchgear and switchboard apparatus, and particularly to enclosure or cabinet constructions incorporating isolated passageways for routing control wires about the cabinet interior.
In many switchboard and switchgear applications, the electrical devices incorporated therein, e.g., circuit breakers, switches, controllers, etc., are externally controlled. Circuit breakers, for example, may be equipped with motor operators, shunt trips, ground fault protection, bell alarms, all of which require external control wiring. The routing of control wiring within the cabinet interior must be carried out judiciously so as not to interfere with installation and maintenance of the switchboard, and particularly such that the control wiring is protected from inadvertent damage. The current practice is to harness control wires together and to secure these harnesses to switchboard structural members at intervals along their runs. However, the control wiring harnesses are typically exposed, and thus the wires are susceptible to damage. Moreover, sharp corners and burrs on these structural members can abrade and cut the control wire insulation during installation and operation. In some instances, accessorial troughs are attached to switchboard structural members in positions to accommodate segments of the control wire runs. These accessorial wiring troughs are typically flimsy in construction and difficult to install, thus complicating the assembly of the switchboard and switchgear apparatus.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide electrical switchboard and switchgear apparatus having improved provisions for accommodating the routing of control wiring throughout the cabinet interior.
An additional object is to provide apparatus of the above character wherein enclosed, control wiring passageways are integrally incorporated into cabinet support structure.
A further object is to provide apparatus of the above character wherein the passageways are readily accessible for installation and maintenance of the control wiring.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus of the above character which is simple in design, easy to assemble and readily maintainable.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.